Good things musts always come to a end
by blindwithabloodstainedkimono
Summary: A parody of all those Sasuke love stories on here...told in Suether language.


Hi, this is a humorous take on all the lovely stories about the show _NARUTO _on here. I know there are a lot of parodies out there for these types of stories, so I decided to add to the fuel. But instead of pointing out all the faults as to why fanfiction is usually terrible, I'm just going to show how quite a few stories on here look like. Seriously, you don't even need to go read any more, this is basically what you will find. Yes, spelling errors and all. Please don't assume that I actually write like this; it would kill me. And now here is the epic story of a boy named Sasuke and... a girl.

* * *

I was walking down the streets of Knoha with my nice butt and perky breasts, when I heard alot of guys owlf whisteling at me because of my hot body.

"Hey, shut up before I MAKE you shut up, punks!" I screamed at them with my edgy atitute. I was pretty used to all the attention I got from boys though by now. I started developing my currently double D breasts when I was just 8, and the attencion I got from guys was noral and always their. I smirked when I saw them scample away like the little losers they ere. "Losers,' I mutterered.

"You can say that again" an apathetic voice said behind me. I turned around and saw that prodigy Sasuke there. He was the one who said that by the way. Whatever.

"Whatever. Get lost," I said boridly. He looked surprinsed.

"What? Why arn't you kissing me and asking me out like every other girl. Like Saukra and Ino and Karen?" He looked erally impressed by me.

"I'm not like other girls." I said shyly. I blushed. He blushed too.

"Do you want to go train with me, you look really powerful?" He smirked. Because no one is allowed to simply say something; no, they have to say it with their eyes or smiles.

"Yeah I am." I eyerolled. "Sure."

So me and him went to the forest and started sparing. My name's Franceska Polly Kimitoronoku by the way. I'm from the Star Clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konohamaru.

"wow I was right' thought Saskei " She really IS super strong!" He barely culd fight against you, you were so powerful.

"Okay time to finish this!" I holarred. "Chinioragamiiiii!" I shouted to the heavens as A burst of light came from my limbs (my arms) and and went into the heavons. A blue beem of light came down from the clouds (it's really cloudy that dayy) and it started to rain. Sasuke didn't know if I was making it rain or not and I liked that he didn't know about my super power that was kept secret in my star Clan for generations. All of the sudden, the sky cleared up and I stopped glowing.

"Their," I snarled. "It's over."

Sasuke blinked. "What happened? What did you do?"

I laughed in his face. It was really easy for my to do this because we were so close, him and I. "Shows what YOU KNOW!"

All of a sudden again, he started to cunvelge and spaz out his body and it was scary for me but then I remembered that I did that to him and so I was sequere. He begun to spit up blood and his mouth was trembeling and he collasped!

"What....what did you do to me, Star (his nickname for me)?" He coughed up blood as he said this. Oh, no! My eyes started to water with tears and I fell down next to him. What ever have I done? How could I have done this to my beloved? Why was the world always so cruella to me??

"I'm sosorry baby," I cried to him over his gasps for his last breath. "I didn't know I was this powerful!"

"Go call Sakura...Naruto...anyone." He weakly told me with his eyes closed.

"It's ok, I'm here." I purred to him.

"I think you're the Kyuubi, except with like 6 or 7 tails," He told me. I gasped.

"YOu may be right, Sasuke!" I looked at Sasuk and into his deep black eyes. He looked back at me passionately.

"I-I have something to tell you, Star." He said. He took a deep breath. "Franceska Polly Kimitoronoku...I love you." I gasped again. But then I thought about it.

"Oky, I love you too Sasuke-kun." I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. I felt his lips become cold. I glanced up at him and saw that He had died.

"No, " I wimpered silently. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I roared to the heavens above where I knew Sasuke now was.

*~*~``Ephilag' '~*~*

That was 5 years ago. According to my calculations I am now 17 years now. Ever since Sasuke passed away, a part of me was left behind, never to return again. I growed up since then, mentally, emotionally, physically, phychologically, behavoirly, etc. I learned how to control my 10 tailed dragen inside of me and became probably the most powerful person in Konohagarae....or as I like to call it....Kimitoronokugaru The Nation. Because that's the official name of it now! Because, guess what, I'm Hokage now!! When Sasuke died, I sole to revenge him. I went and killed his evil (but sexii) brother Ichigo, and then all of the rest of the Akat Suki, securing myself as the best ninja in the fire nation. Then I went and resurected his clan for him. There are a lot of little Uchiho's running around, happy and carrying on the legend that is 12 year old Sasuke. But even with all the wealth, power, and beauty that I accamlated over the years, I still hurt inside. Every night when I watch the sunset from my Hokage Headquarters I feel a pinge of sorrow for my only great love...Sasuke Uchigo.

I guess what they say is true...good things musts always come to a end.


End file.
